The Pirate and the Princess
by MoonDustAndStar
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de drabbles spécialement adressé aux lecteurs/lectrices de Captain Swan, vu qu'il sera rempli d'OS/drabbles sur ce couple ! Tous ratings (c'est pour ça que le rating M est mis en rating général), tous genres, tous personnages, toutes longueurs. Noté "COMPLETE" en permanence car recueil d'OS et de drabbles. Attention : publication irrégulière !


**Me voici avec un nouveau recueil d'OS et de drabbles, un sur le couple Captain Swan, cette fois-ci... :)**

 **Je tiens à préciser que tous les genres, tous les ratings, tous les personnages et toutes les longueurs pourront être écrites ! Donc, je préciserai au début de chaque chapitre noté M, pourquoi il est noté ainsi (la raison peut varier)... Pour ce qui est des spoilers, dans le cas où il y en a, ils seront indiqués en début de chapitre.**

 **Petite précision : ces OS n'ont aucun ordre précis, vous pouvez les lire dans l'ordre que vous voulez !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse avec ce premier OS (qui était auparavant publié dans mon ancien recueil d'OS, celui que j'ai supprimé), en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer général :** **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf mes histoires. Tout est aux réalisateurs de la série, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, ainsi qu'à la chaîne ABC. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec ces OS et ces drabbles.**

* * *

 **Première fois :** **(Rated M pour cause de lemon plutôt détaillé)**

Hook entra d'un pas vif chez Granny, entraînant Emma par la main. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur deux personnes qu'il avait appris à... apprécier, assises côte à côte et discutant avec animation.

\- Belle, Robin !, appela-t-il en se dirigeant droit vers eux.

Le voleur se tourna vers lui et lui sourit :

\- Hook...

\- J'ai besoin que vous me donniez votre avis. Enfin, Emma en a besoin, plutôt...

\- Hook !, protesta vivement sa compagne en essayant de l'entraîner dans le sens inverse. Je n'ai jamais dit que...

\- Bon, la question est : suis-je vraiment diaboliquement beau ?

Belle et Robin le dévisagèrent en fronçant les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête en riant de bon coeur. La brune lui conseilla avec un sourire amusé :

\- Tu devrais plutôt la laisser décider de cela par elle-même, Hook...

\- Bien, merci tout de même pour votre réponse..., sourit-il en se courbant jusqu'à terre.

Il tourna les talons et entraîna la jeune femme blonde vers leur chez eux. Et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à convaincre Emma d'acheter une maison bien à elle, parce que pour ce qu'ils comptaient faire, il valait mieux qu'ils n'aient pas de spectateurs...

* * *

La jeune femme blonde rentra dans leur maison à la suite de son beau pirate, et esquissa un sourire en lui demandant :

\- Et comment donc comptes-tu t'y prendre pour me démontrer à quel point tu es diaboliquement beau, Hook ?

Un sourire suggestif étira les lèvres de celui-ci, qui répondit d'une voix anormalement rauque :

\- Nous n'en sommes pas à notre premier rendez-vous, _love_... Donc, le proverbe qui dit "Jamais au premier rendez-vous" ne marche pas dans notre cas, si ?

Emma sourit à son tour, et alors que jusque-là, elle avait refusé qu'ils aillent plus loin que de simples baisers, plus ou moins fougueux selon les occasions, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'empara des lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- D'accord..., murmura-t-elle à son oreille après un long baiser.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de murmurer d'une voix encore plus rauque :

\- Tu es sûre, Swan ?

Elle se détacha un peu de lui, tout en restant dans ses bras, et répondit d'un ton suave :

\- Tu sais, ça ne serait pas ma première fois, Hook...

Pour toute réponse, le pirate s'empara à son tour des lèvres d'Emma. Sa langue effleura la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, lui demandant délicatement de lui céder le passage. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit ses lèvres si douces, Hook sourit et laissa sa langue entamer un ballet grandiose avec celle d'Emma. Il finit par la saisir par la taille et la soulever dans ses bras puissants, l'entraînant dans la chambre de sa petite princesse sans jamais rompre leur baiser.

Il l'allongea délicatement sur son lit, et ses doigts se mirent à chercher le premier bouton du chemisier de la jeune femme. Il le détacha, laissant ses doigts errer lentement sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de défaire les attaches de la petite chemise, il la lui enleva avec délicatesse ; pour leur première fois, il voulait être doux avec elle, même s'il savait que ce ne serait une "première fois" ni pour elle, ni pour lui...

Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et lui sourit avec tendresse, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. La jeune femme chercha à capturer de nouveau ses lèvres pour un autre baiser, mais il se recula légèrement et posa ses doigts sur la bouche si douce de la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il murmura avec, dans la voix, une note délicate si présente que la jeune femme sourit :

\- Non, ma belle... Cette fois, c'est moi qui dirige, d'accord ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête en embrassant ses doigts. Le sourire du pirate s'agrandit et il posa sa bouche sur la clavicule de sa compagne, laissant sa langue dessiner des arabesques délicates sur la peau d'Emma. Il descendit alors sa bouche, lentement, jusqu'au haut de l'un de ses seins. Il passa lentement les mains dans son dos, dégrafant le soutien-gorge, seul obstacle encore présent pour ses lèvres. Il le lui retira et les laissa se poser sur la pointe de l'un de ses seins.

* * *

Emma sentit les lèvres si douces de son beau pirate descendre le long de sa poitrine, et elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire... Lorsque les mains de son cher Hook passèrent dans son dos, elle se souleva un peu pour lui permettre d'être plus à l'aise pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge fait de dentelle blanche, et ce faisant, elle put se rendre compte d'à quel point son désir pour elle était fort. Elle n'eut alors plus aucun doute sur ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. C'était _bien_ ! Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, alors pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ?

Puis elle s'arrêta de réfléchir et de douter lorsque les lèvres du capitaine se refermèrent sur la pointe de son sein droit. En sentant sa langue glisser doucement sur cet endroit sensible de son corps, elle se cambra, une onde de plaisir jaillissant de son téton et se propageant dans tout son corps. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsque le pirate aspira la pointe devenue dure entre ses lèvres. Un gémissement jaillit de sa bouche.

\- Killian..., soupira la jeune femme.

Elle le força cependant à se redresser, éprouvant une sensation de manque dès que ses lèvres quittèrent son sein.

Elle tira sur la veste en cuir du beau capitaine, qui la retira bien volontiers. Ses muscles tendus se dessinèrent sous son T-shirt noir, qu'elle s'empressa de faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle ne voulait plus aucune barrière entre eux, alors elle tendit la main pour déboutonner le jean noir de son cher Hook, mais ce dernier stoppa son geste en agrippant son poignet.

\- Pas tout de suite, Swan...

Sa respiration était saccadée, et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait autant d'effet à aucun homme dans sa vie, même pas à Neal. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de retirer son bras.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma avait laissé glisser sa main sur son torse dans le but de déboutonner son jean, Hook avait dû prendre une grande inspiration et se contrôler un maximum pour ne pas la laisser continuer son geste... Il s'était juré qu'il garderait le contrôle tout ce temps durant, sauf qu'il n'était soudainement plus aussi sûr de lui. Si la main d'Emma avait été capable de faire naître _ces_ sensations en caressant _uniquement_ son torse, alors il n'osait pas imaginer à quel point la suite de ces événements pourrait être... jouissive !

Mais il avait d'abord prévu d'y aller doucement, et de la faire le supplier de lui faire l'amour, enfin...

Il se pencha de nouveau sur ses lèvres et les embrassa, d'abord avec douceur, puis avec de plus en plus de fougue. Il laissa alors sa main glisser le long du ventre d'Emma, pour atteindre le bouton de son jean, qu'il s'empressa de déboutonner. Il se redressa alors et fit glisser le jean le long des jambes d'Emma, laissant ses lèvres se poser sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il se redressa pour la contempler, alors qu'elle n'avait plus que sa culotte pour couvrir sa nudité, et il sourit de nouveau, plus largement que jamais.

\- Tu es si magnifique, Emma..., murmura-t-il, émerveillé.

Elle essaya de se ressaisir en sentant le bout des doigts du pirate effleurer son intimité par-dessus son sous-vêtement, et elle finit par soupirer :

\- Alors pourquoi tu...

La jeune femme dut s'interrompre, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement lorsque les doigts de Hook se glissèrent sous sa culotte pour pouvoir mieux la caresser. Bientôt, elle n'en put plus et gémit son nom, d'un ton si désespéré que le capitaine choisit d'exaucer son désir. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se glisser en elle... Enfin...

Il effleura du bout des lèvres son ventre, une dernière fois, avant de se redresser à regret et de faire lentement glisser le dernier vêtement d'Emma le long de ses jambes. Ses lèvres vinrent glisser le long d'une des cuisses de la jeune femme, et la sensation grisante de sa barbe parfaitement taillée sur sa peau si sensible la fit se cambrer et planter ses ongles dans le matelas.

Le pirate termina de se déshabiller lui-même et se repositionna au-dessus d'elle, sentant néanmoins le regard d'Emma se poser sur son membre érigé. Il esquissa un sourire et glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, insérant l'un de ses doigts en elle tout en caressant du pouce cet endroit si sensible du corps d'Emma. Le soupir de la jeune femme le poussa à insérer un autre doigt en elle, avant de les retirer lorsqu'il la sentit devenir si humide et si prête à l'accueillir.

\- Tu es prête, _love_?, demanda-t-il néanmoins d'une voix anormalement rauque.

Il voulait être vraiment sûr, que leur première fois tous les deux soit merveilleuse pour _eux deux_.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais tendit le bras vers la commode près du lit, saisissant le préservatif et déchirant l'enveloppe rapidement, avant de le retourner sur le dos et de faire glisser la protection sur son sexe, le faisant gémir sous la délicate pression de ses doigts, et sous la sensation des longs cheveux blonds caressant son torse tandis qu'elle balançait un peu plus ses hanches contre les siennes.

Cette fois, il reprit les choses en main et se repositionna au-dessus d'elle, avant de, enfin, se glisser en elle, le plus délicatement possible. La jeune femme se crispa légèrement, avant de se détendre, laissant le plaisir de le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle l'envahir.

Bientôt, les mouvements du pirate se firent de moins en moins doux. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à se contrôler, pas avec la sensation des muscles d'Emma qui se contractaient autour de lui, pas avec ses doigts crispés sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle gémissait son nom, en proie à un plaisir apparemment divin. Ce son... il aurait souhaité ne jamais cesser de l'entendre ! Et ce fut ceci, toutes ces sensations combinées, qui le firent jouir en elle, à l'instant précis où le plaisir d'Emma atteignait son point le plus haut.

Ils restèrent tous les deux pantelants pendant quelques minutes, récupérant de leur orgasme, puis Hook se retira de sa princesse et s'allongea à côté d'elle, l'enlaçant. Il lui dévoila alors, ses lèvres pressées contre son cou :

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Emma...

Elle ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête, et il put presque deviner son sourire.

Elle se retourna face à lui et demanda, un air faussement innocent peint sur son visage :

\- Prêt pour un deuxième round, mon beau capitaine ?

En disant cela, elle caressa son torse du bout de ses doigts fins, et les sensations que cet effleurement créèrent filèrent tout droit vers son bas-ventre.

\- Bien sûr que oui, petite princesse..., murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

* * *

 **Bon, je dois avouer que c'était le premier lemon que j'aie jamais écrit... Est-ce que je me suis bien débrouillée ? Vous pouvez aussi me donner votre avis sur l'OS en général, hein !**

 **Sinon, j'espère vous revoir pour le prochain OS (même si je n'ai aucune idée de quand je le publierai) !**


End file.
